HunKai Drabble Collection
by satthh
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble absurd otp kesayangan. HunKai. Uke!Kai. Seme!Hun.
1. Chapter 1

_**'Because I Love You'**_

.

.

.

.

HUNKAI

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, tolong jaga Kai dikamar"

"Sehun, bantu hyung membuatkan bubur untuk Kai!"

"Ish! Sehun, kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Ya Tuhan! Gulanya habis!"

Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut para hyung satu grupnya itu dengan kaos kaki. Tapi ia urungkan. Hell, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah hyung nya 'kan? Tidak sopan jika ia menyumpal kaos kaki ke mulut mereka.

Hhh~ kalau begini 'kan Sehun jadi bimbang. Jujur saja. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sedikit iri melihat hyung-hyungnya sangat perhatian pada Dance Machine grupnya yang sedang sakit.

Dulu, ketika ia sakit hyung-hyungnya tidak sampai kelimpungan seperti ini. Terkesan tidak peduli malah.

Hey! Sehun 'kan magnae? Seharusnya 'kan ia yang paling diperhatikan para hyungnya ketika sakit?

Yah, walaupun Dance Machine grupnya yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu juga magnae. Tapi'kan tetap saja! Ia itu magnae yang sesungguhnya.

"Sehun! Kenapa masih disini? Bukannya tadi aku menyuruhmu menjaga Kai dikamar?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Bagaimana tidak heran? Seorang Oh Sehun jika disuruh menjaga Kai akan segera menurutinya dengan senang hati. Bahkan kalau tidak disuruh pun Sehun akan berusaha untuk menjaga Kai. Tapi sekarang?

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar dimana Kai berada dengan malas. Suho, sang leader yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tau betul kalau magnae nya ini sedang iri.

CKLEK

Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Kai sedang menggulung diri dengan selimut besarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kai.

"Kau menyusahkan! Cepatlah sembuh!" Ujar Sehun.

"Hikss~"

Sehun tersentak mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Ia jadi teringat pesan eomma Kai waktu itu.

 _'Jongin itu kalau sakit sangat menyusahkan. Kalau tidak diperhatikan ia akan menangis seperti bayi. Maka dari itu, jika suatu hari nanti ia sakit, kalian bawa saja Jongin pulang kalau kalian kerepotan mengurusnya'_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar isakan itu lagi.

"Hei! Kenapa menangis, eum?" Tanyanya lalu membalikan tubuh Kai menghadapnya.

"Maafkan aku ya". Sehun memeluk Kai erat. Membagi kehangatan.

Perlahan rasa iri itu luntur ketika ia memeluk pemuda tan itu. Ia mengelus surai Kai dengan lembut hingga isakan Kai tak terdengar lagi.

Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Kai.

"A-aku, menyusahkan" jawab Kai kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau memang menyusahkan tau!"

"..."

"Hyung-hyung kerepotan karnamu"

"..."

"Makannya cepat sembuh!"

"Hm"

CHU~

Yah, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Sehun iri pada Kai. Tapi ia selalu luluh jika sudah bersama pemuda tan itu. Rasa irinya luntur begitu saja.

Ia tau, ia mencintai namja tan ini. Ia tak pernah bisa membenci Kai walaupun Kai membuatnya marah dan iri.

Itu semua karena rasa cinta Sehun pada pemuda tan itu~

-FIN-

Sebelumnya drabble ini udah pernah aku post di grup **HunKai Shipper.**

Maklumi kalo ada yg udah pernah baca :v


	2. Chapter 2

'Gunting-Batu-Kertas'

.

.

.

.

.

HUNKAI

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh~" desahan kecewa itu keluar lagi dari bibir kissable Kai.

"Aha! Aku menang lagi!" Seru Sehun bersemangat. Sedangkan Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa? Kau mau minta apa lagi huh?!" Tanyanya sewot. Hell, dua jam bermain 'Gunting-Batu-Kertas' bersama Sehun, ia hanya menang satu atau dua kali. Dan selebihnya selalu Sehun yang menang.

Tadinya Kai ingin mengajak Sehun bermain game saja karena tidak bisa tidur di tengah malam begini. Tapi Sehun malah mengusulkan permainan membosankan macam ini.

Sebenarnya, ia cukup tertarik dengan permainan ini karena 'Siapa-yang-kalah-harus-memenuhi-permintaan-yang-menang'. Karena dipikirannya, ia akan selalu menang melawan Sehun. Seperti saat main game.

Tapi ini?

Yah, walaupun permintaan Sehun tidak berat juga. Seperti, memijit punggung Sehun yang terasa pegal, membuatkan teh hangat untuk Sehun, menyuruhnya melakukan aegyo, dan yang lain.

Tapi tetap saja! Tidak seru jika harus selalu Sehun yang menang! Rasanya ewwww- sekali!

"Main game saja, Sehun~" Kai merengek dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau itu kalau sudah main game akan lupa waktu, Jongin! Bisa-bisa kau tidak tidur semalaman. Nanti kalau Kyungsoo dan Suho hyung memarahimu bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun. Kai yang mendengarkannya semakin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Jika disandingkan dengan bebek karet milik Jongdae, mungkin bibir Kai saat ini akan terlihat sama seperti bebek karet itu. Hahahaha...

"Satu kali lagi. Dan ku pastikan kau akan tidur setelahnya" ujar Sehun. Kai mendongak.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm"

Sehun Gunting.

Kai Kertas.

"Yasudah! Tadi kau mau minta apa?" Tanya Kai

"Aku minta kau menyanyi untukku" Jawab Sehun.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Menyanyi? Menyanyi apa?

"Menyanyi apa?"

"Terserah"

Kai berfikir. Tapi kemudian ia pun mulai menyanyi.

" _When I see your face,_

 _There's not a thing that I would change.._

 _'Cause you're amazing._

 _Just the way you are.._ "

" _And when you smile.._

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while._

 _'Cause, KAI, you're amazing._

 _Just the way you are.._ "

Sehun tersenyum setelah melanjutkan lagu yang Kai nyanyikan tadi. Itu lagu Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are. Bukankah lagu itu sangat romantis? Apalagi tadi Sehun menyebutkan namanya di tengah lirik lagunya. Uhh, romantisnya! Sungguh romantis. Roman- Romantis apanya?! Salahkan jantung Kai yang berdetak sangat cepat. Bahkan -mungkin- Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

" _'Cause KAI you're amazing, Just the way you are.._ " Sehun mengulang lirik terakhir lagu itu, dimana ia mengganti lirik yang mulanya ' **Girl** ' menjadi ' **Kai** '.

Jika mereka sepasang kekasih, mungkin akan terlihat sangat romantis.

"Saranghae" bisik Sehun. Kai semakin menegang mendengarnya.

Tangan Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat.

" _Cause Kai you're amazing, Just the way you are.._ " Sehun mengulang lagi lirik lagu itu.

"S-sehun"

Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan Kai. Ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan entah kenapa Kai merasa sangat nyaman.

Keduanya masih terdiam dengan posisi seperti tadi. Hingga akhirnya Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kai dalam. Ia menangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, menghapus jarak antara keduanya.

'Manis' batin Sehun ketika merasakan bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Awalnya Kai terkejut. Namun setelah melihat mata Sehun yang terpejam, ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Sehun.

Hanya lumatan kecil yang Sehun lakukan. Dan Kai tidak berontak sama sekali.

Sehun menggiring tubuh Kai menuju ranjang tanpa melepas ciumannya.

"Eunghh" Kai melenguh ketika Sehun melepas ciumannya.

"S-sehun" Kai menunduk. Ia malu melihat Sehun. Tadi itu sungguh gila!

"Jongin, tatap aku" Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai, hingga wajah manis itu terangkat dan menatapnya.

"Saranghae" ucap Sehun. Ia memeluk Kai hingga keduanya ambruk di single bed milik Sehun.

Lama dengan posisi seperti ini. Kai mulai mendengar dengkuran Sehun. Kai tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur, Sehun" Ujar Kai.

"Nado saranghae" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun, kemudian menyamakan posisinya dipelukan Sehun dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Ternyata pelukan Sehun terasa nyaman untuknya. Tubuh Sehun hangat, tidak seperti wajahnya yang sedingin es.

Terlalu nyaman, dan membuatnya mengantuk.

Mungkin saat ia tak bisa tidur, ia akan menyuruh Sehun memeluknya dan ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sedangkan Sehun?

Namja itu malah membuka matanya dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Kai berkali-kali.

"Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku, Jong" monolognya.

"Jaljayo Jonginnya Sehun"

Chu~

 **-FIN-**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Your Lips'**

.

.

.

.

.

HunKai

Uke!Kai

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja sehingga kepalanya menghadap ke belakang. Ia bukannya sedang malas untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun objek dibelakangnya lebih indah dari pantat sexy sang guru.

Kim Jongin. Namja yang sudah membuat seorang Oh Sehun gila. Sehun yang biasanya selalu menampilkan expresi datarnya akan menunjukkan tingkah yang konyol jika melihat Jongin. Seperti- mencari perhatian? Caper? Atau apalah itu.

Kim Jongin, namja manis yang ramah. Selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi dikelas. Sang anak emas sekolah.

Kadang teman-temannya merasa iri padanya karena dianggap 'dispecialkan' oleh sekolah. Sebenarnya sih memang iya.

Jongin selalu membawa pulang piala setelah mengikuti lomba. Mulai dari lomba dance, hingga lomba cerdas cermat. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya lebih 'dispecialkan' oleh sekolah? Entahlah.

Jongin itu hyperaktif. Kadang juga tingkahnya tidak normal. Tapi itu lah sisi ke imutan Kim Jongin yang berhasil membuat hampir seluruh warga sekolah menyukainya, tak terkecuali Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun itu menyukai Jongin baru-baru ini. Waktu ia sekelas dengan Jongin. Dua tahun ia sekolah disini belum pernah sekelas dengan Jongin. Dan baru kali ini Sehun sekelas dengan namja manis itu sekarang Sehun sudah jatuh hati padanya. Ckck.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat bibir Jongin bergerak-gerak imut. Seperti sedang menyanyi tanpa suara. Bagian tubuh Jongin yang paling Sehun suka adalah bibirnya. Makannya Sehun selalu tersenyum ketika melihat bibir itu tersenyum, cemberut, tertawa, melongo atau lainnya. Sehun jadi ingin memakannya ketika mengingat bibir menggoda itu. Oh! Hilangkan otak pervert mu itu Sehun!

•••oOoOoOo•••

"Hun, ada Jongin" Chanyeol -teman karib Sehun- berbisik ditelinga Sehun ketika melihat Jongin berjalan mendekati mereka. Ah! Tepatnya ke kantin. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung berbinar.

"Hey Chan, aku sudah tampan belum?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik-turunkanalisnya.

"Mataku? Tidak ada kotorannya 'kan?"

"Bibirku, bibirku? Tidak ada sisa makanannya 'kan?"

"Kalau hidungku? Tidak ada upilnya 'kan?"

 **PLAK**

"Kau ini mau bertemu Jongin atau apa sih? Seperti presiden yang akan pidato di depan massa saja" Chanyeol mencibir. Benarkan? Tingkah konyolnya mulai muncul.

"Hehe" Sehun hanya nyengir tak jelas.

Jongin sudah didepan matanya! Bagaimana ini? Sehun gugup! Sehun butuh nafas buatan! Oke. Ini terlalu lebay.

"Hei, Jong-"

 **PLAK**

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggilnya?" Sehun menjitak kepala Chanyeol karena se enak jidatnya ia memanggil Jongin-nya.

"Aku 'kan hanya menyapa! Tidak boleh?" Balas Chanyeol angkuh.

"Ti-"

"Annyeong, Chanyeol. Annyeong Sehunnie"

-dak

Sehun menganga ketika melihat Jongin menyapanya. Dan apa tadi? Sehunnie? Ugh. Imut sekali. Haha. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-ie'.

Sehun masih mematung menatap Jongin yang sudah duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, Chan! Apa aku bermimpi?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol, Sehun! Menjijikkan!" Cibir Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sedang senang, Chan"

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sa-"

"STOP! -lalu kenapa tidak menembaknya saja?" Usul Chanyeol.

"Aku... Tidak berani. Hehe"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau itu sudah pernah pacaran berapa kali? Mantanmu saja banyak sekali. Masa tidak berani nembak Jongin sih?"

"Jongin 'kan special. Tidak seperti mantan-mantankuyang lain" jelas Sehun.

"Hn"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Chanyeol menyeringai setan sambil mengetik Sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

'Berkumpul di tempat biasa'

-send-

•

•

•

•

•

HunKai/SeKai

•

•

•

•

•

Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah. Mengabaikan Sehun yang -mungkin- nanti akan mencarinya. Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun, Zelo, Mark, Daehyun dan Sungyeol. Itulah teman-teman Chanyeol.

"Sekarang mau membuat rencana apa?" Zelo membuka suara.

"Membuat rencana untuk menyatukan Sehun dan Jongin" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"What? Jonginkuuu~" -Luhan

"Tidak, aku juga sedang PDKT dengannya. Hueee" -Mark

"Jongin? Kim Jongin. Oh no!" -Tao

"Jongin yang manis itu? Aku juga mengincarnya!" -Sungyeol.

"Hei! Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu! Sehun adalah sahabat kita. Sahabat harus saling membantu dong" ujar Chanyeol menengahi.

"Aku menyerah. Aku serahkan Jongin pada Sehun" ucap mereka akhirnya.

•••oOoOoOoOo•••

"Kita akan buat rencana yang bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Begini saja. Kalian tau bagian tubuh Jongin yang paling Sehun suka?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Bibir!" Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Ujar Daehyun antusias.

Ke tujuh makhluk itu mendekat ke arah Daehyun. Menyusun rencana untuk Sang Tuan Muda.

•••oOoOoOoOo•••

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Rencana yang Daehyun buat benar-benar konyol, kau tau? Bukan hanya Luhan yang seperti itu. Tao, Sungyeol dan teman-temannya yang -juga- menyukai Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa harus bibir, Dae? Pipi saja sepertinya aku tidak ikhlas" Protes Luhan dan diangguki beberapa temannya.

"Agar lebih fulgar. Haha. Lagipula Sehun juga sangat menyukai bibir Jongin 'kan?" Jelas Daehyun.

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak ikut melaksanakan rencana kalian itu" Ujar Luhan.

"Aku juga" -Mark

"Aku juga" -Sungyeol

"Aku juga" -Tao

"Ya! Kalau kalian tidak ikut semua siapa yang akan menjalankan rencana ini?!". Tanya Daehyun sedikit kesal.

"Kan masih ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Zelo" Jawab Luhan lesu.

"Tidak! Kalian harus ikut!"

•

•

•

•

•

HunKai/SeKai

•

•

•

•

•

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Mark, Zelo, Daehyun dan Sungyeol hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas saling memberi kode. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Didepannya ada Sehun yang membelakanginyayang mungkin sedang -marah? Mungkin. Karena tadi mereka meninggalkan Sehun.

Saat ini sudah waktunya pulang. Mereka sengaja keluar kelas dulu tadi agar Sehun mengikutinya. Dan menunggu Jongin di koridor untuk menjalankan aksi mereka.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan. Benarkan? Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah ketara kalau Sehun marah.

"Tidak kemana-mana" Jawab Tao.

Mata Tao berbinar ketika melihat Jongin. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik. Namun Sehun belum juga menyadarinya.

Mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing sesuai rencana tadi. Daehyun berdiri tepat dibelakang Sehun. Setelah Jongin tepat sampai didepan Sehun, Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Wooaahh.. Lihatlah, diatas ada singa"

Reflek Jongin berhenti dan mendongak. Padahal yang Baekhyun ucapkan tadi sama sekali tidak masuk akal 'kan? Ckck.

Dengan cepat Daehyun yang berada dibelakang Sehun mendorongnya hingga menabrak Jongin. Dan lagi! Bibirnya! Bibir Sehun yang menubruk bibir Jongin! Semua yang masih berada di koridor berteriak heboh. Keduanya membelalakkan matanya.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjengkang. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau!" Jongin menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Ia berlari menjauh dari kerumunan di koridor.

Sehun masih mematung. Mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jongin!" Setelah otaknya mencerna peristiwa tadi, ia segera bangkit dan berlari mengejar Jongin. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik tangan Jongin.

 **SRET**

Jongin berbalik. Menatap kecewa ke arah Sehun.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku" Sesal Sehun.

"Kenapa -kau -"

"Bukan aku. Temanku yang mendorongku." Ujar Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

Jongin menunduk. Isakannya kembali terdengar.

"Hikss. K-ku kira k-kau menyukaiku sungguhan. Makannya k-kau menciumku. T-ternyata tadi h-hanya kecelakaan"

"..."

"S-sebenarnya a-aku menyukai S-sehun. T-tapi aku tak berani m-mengungkapkannya. K-ku kira tadi Sehun menciumku k-karena Sehun juga menyukaiku. Tapi t-ternya-"

 **Chuu~**

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Namun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya setelah melihat Sehun yang juga memejamkan matanya

.

Sehun melepas tautannya. Ia mengusap lembut bibir Jongin.

"Bibir ini, adalah bibir yang ingin ku miliki dari dulu" Sehun tersenyum. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun.

"Aku senang kau bicara seperti itu tadi. Saat kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku"

Jongin menunduk

"Itu artinya cintaku selama ini tidak bertepuk sabelah tangan"

Jongin mendongak.

"Aku, Oh Sehun lebih menyukai Kim Jongin"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku juga suka pada Jongin" Ucap Sehun tulus.

"A-aku tidak mengerti"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Jongin memang anak yang cerdas. Tapi kenapa otaknya lemot sekali, ya tuhan!

"Aku, Oh Sehun menyukaimu, Kim Jongin. Jadi, maukah kau Kim Jongin menjadi pacarku? Menjadi pacar Oh Sehun?" Jelas Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan.

Jongin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari mata indahnya.

"H-hei. Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun. Ia memeluk Jongin. Menenggelamkan wajah Jongin didadanya.

"A-aku tak percaya ini, hukss. Sehunnie menyukaiku?"

"Hn. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Itu Jongin! Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia harus bersabar. Ini namanya perjuangan Oh Sehun. Tetap semangat!

"Ne. Aku mau" jawab Jongin. Ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan pipinya yang ber-blushing ria.

Sehun memeluk Jongin. Mengecup kepala Jongin lama.

"Gomawo"

 **1**

 **..**

 **2**

 **..**

 **3**

 **..**

 **4**

 **..**

 **5**

 **..**

 **6**

 **..**

 **7**

 **..**

 **8**

 **..**

 **9**

 **..**

 **10**

 **..**

"KYAAAAAAAA! HUEEEE! SEHUN DAN JONGIN ROMANTIS SEKALI! CHANYEOL, KAPAN KAU MENEMBAKKU? KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU DAEHYUN JUGA TIDAK APA-APA!"

Kalian pasti tau suara siapa itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun? Namja mungil tapi bersuara menggelegar.

Oke. Kita tinggalkan Byun Baek yang sedang mengkhayal ria.

"Bagaimana? Ideku bagus 'kan?" Tanya Daehyun bangga.

"Aku kira tadi Jongin akan marah pada Sehun" Ujar Zelo.

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah tau kalau Jongin sebenarnya juga menyukai Sehun. Terlihat dari pandangannya ketika melihat sehun"

"Kau sangat pandai, Dae!"

 **-FIN-**

Udah pernah diposting di grup fb juga \\./

Thanks to

EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, k1mut, LM90, kimm bii, Red Rose9488, Wiwitdyas1, enchris.727, jonginisa, KaiNieris, geash, hunkaiship14, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Kamong Jjong, orchestra, FTafsih, kimm bii, xxchancimit, Mizukami Sakura-chan, .9


	4. Chapter 4

**'** **一** **Friend?'**

••

••

Apa kau yakin kita adalah teman?

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh saat kau berkata seolah-olah kita hanya teman biasa.

Banyak sekali kenanganku bersamamu.

Saat kau menghapus air mataku, saat kau mengkhawatirkanku, saat kau memarahiku, saat kau membullyku, saat kau memelukku, dan saat kau ekhem一menciumku一ekem.

"Jong.."

Itu dia! Orang yang sedari tadi melayang-layang dalam otakku. Oh Sehun.

"Ya?" Balasku tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Ia berdecak sebal. Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku senang menggodanya.

"Kalau dipanggil lihat orangnya, Jong!"

Aku menoleh. Ini yang aku suka darinya. Walaupun sedang marahpun ia tetap menampilkan expresi flat anehnya itu. Ck.

"Iyaa. Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku namun sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah ikut aku ya?"

Mataku berkedip berkali-kali. Apakah ini ajakan kencan?

"Ke-kemana?"

Oh God! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa jalan berdua dengannya? Sungguh memalukan!

"Menemui Krystal." Jawabnya.

Senyumku memudar. Kepalaku perlahan menunduk.

"Jong?"

"E-eh?"

"Gwenchanna?" Tanyanya.

Dasar bodoh!

Ia memelukku. Menenggelamkan wajahku didada bidangnya. Hangat.

"Jangan menangis, Jong. Aku tau kau ingin punya pacar. Tapi mungkin ini belum waktunya."

Bukan! Bodoh! Aku sedih bukan karena iri denganmu yang sudah punya pacar secantik _-sesexy-_ Krystal. Tapi karena harapanku berkencan denganmu hancur.

Dasar! Oh -pabbo- Sehun!

 **-hunkai-**

Ia menggenggam tanganku disepanjang jalan. Saat ini aku dan Sehun sedang menuju ketaman untuk menemui Krystal.

Huftt. Apa ia mengajakku hanya untuk dijadikan obat nyamuk?

"Hun"

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Nanti kalau Krystal lihat bagaimana? Dia bisa salah faham" pintaku. Walaupun sedikit tak rela sih.

Bukannya dilepas, ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya.

Dasar!

"Hunn~" Rengekku. Manja? Memang aku manja padanya. Aku sering merengek padanya.

"Tidak mau" jawabnya singkat.

"Terserah!"

'Nanti kalau krystal salah faham baru tau rasa!' Lanjutku dalam hati.

 **-hunkai-**

"SEHUN!"

Itu dia yang dari tadi kita cari. Krystal. Ia sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah kita. Kita? Perlu ku perbaiki kalimatku tadi.

 **Krystal sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun**. Yah, lebih tepatnya seperti itu.

"Hey!" Seru Sehun.

Ia berlari menghampiri Krystal. Melepas tautannya di tanganku.

Aku hanya diam melihat mereka yang sedang mengobrol. Aku tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena jaraku dengan mereka lumayan jauh.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Krystal tersenyum ke arahku. Lalu menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Hei Jong!" Sapanya.

Aku mendongak.

"Jaga sehun ya?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Apa maksudnya?

"Hei Sehun! Kau tidak salah menyukainya? Lihatlah tampang bodohnya. Hahaha"

Eh? Apa maksudnya sih? Aku tambah tidak mengerti. Apa tadi Krystal mengejekku?

"Ish. Dia tidak bodoh krys! Mana mungkin orang yang bodoh bisa masuk dalam hatiku"

"Baiklah hun"

Aduh pusing pala ongin..

"Ekhmm. Jong.." Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?" Aku medongak.

Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Hindung kami bersentuhan.

 **Deg!**

Apa ini?

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUAGH**

ARGHH

"JONGIN!"

Ouch. Kenapa pantatku sakit sekali?

"JONGIN! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KAU TIDAK DAPAT JATAH MAKAN SATU HARI INI?"

Eh? Sepertinya tadi aku bersama Sehun. Kenapa ada suara eomma?

Aku membuka mataku.

Ini di一 kamarku?

Jadi?

TADI HANYA MIMPI?

Shitttt!

Drtttt.. Drttt..

Aku mengambil ponselku di atas meja nakas..

1 pesan dari Sehun. Aku membukanya.

 _From : Hunnie_

 _Pagi sayang 3_

Tunggu! Sayang?

Aku menepuk jidatku cukup -sangat- keras.

SEHUN KAN MEMANG PACARKU!

YEAH! STUPID KIM JONGIN!

 **-FIN!-**


	5. Chapter 5

' **Anniversary?'**

 **Warning! It's HunKai with uke Kai, BoyxBoy, YAOI, oneshoot, Schoollife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

"Sehun?"

Pemuda bernama Jongin itu menjembulkan kepalannya dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Matanya mengedip lucu dan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari pria bernama Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Hun-ah" panggilnya lagi. Namun sosok yang ia panggil tak kunjung datang membuatnya sedikit takut karena memang dasarnya Jongin adalah sosok penakut dan manja. Apalagi rumornya kamar mandi sekolahnya ini terkenal anker. Oh ayolah, bagaimana si manja Jongin ini tidak takut?

"Awas saja nanti kalau kau sudah kutemukan akan ku patahkan tulang lehermu" ia menggumam pelan. Jari-jarinya memilin ujung seragamnya dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Ada yang tahu kenapa Jongin bisa ada di kamar mandi ini?

Baiklah..Tadi ia sangat ingin buang air besar dan menyuruh Sehun menemaninya karena ia takut sendirian. Ia menyuruh Sehun menunggunya di luar, namun ketika ia sudah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya, Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi diluar. Itu berarti Sehun meninggalkannya? _What the hell_?! Sialan.

Jongin kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya keras. Silahkan tertawakan si manja itu yang keluar kamar mandi sendirian saja tak berani. Ini salahnya yang memilih kamar mandi yang berada di paling pojok.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana seragamnya, mengambil sebuah benda slim persegi panjang dan mengutak-atiknya. Ia menelpon Sehun namun tak kunjung di angkat. Bibir penuhnya tak henti mengeluarkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah untuk Sehun.

"Dimana si sialan itu?" Ia bertanya entah pada siapa. Oh lihatlah, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dasar cengeng!

Giginya menggigit pelan ujung ponselnya menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

"Sehun sialan, kau dimana?! huks"

Oh-oh.. Jongin sudah menangis ternyata. Benar-benar cengeng. Tinggal keluar dan berlari menuju kelas apa susahnya?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kenapa ia tak menelpon temannya saja, huh?!

Jarinya kembali mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Menelpon beberapa temannya tapi sialnya tak ada satupun yang menjawab panggilannya. Oke, Jongin semakin takut sekarang. Dimana semua orang? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menjawab panggilannya? Maka dari itu, ia mengabaikan rasa takutnya. Ia mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berlari kencang menuju kelasnya.

Kakinya terus berlari kencang seakan lorong kamar mandi ini terlalu panjang. Dan saat ia sudah sampai di ujung lorong, ia menabrak seseorang. Ia mendongak, dan ternyata itu-

"SEHUN?!"

\- Oh Sehun

Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Ia memeluk erat Sehun. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Dari mana saja kau hah?!" Tanyanya sambil memukul-mukul pelan pundak Sehun. Sehun mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang memukulinya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mengelus surainya dengan sayang.

"Kau takut, Jong?" Sehun terkekeh dan membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri?!"

"Aku? Eum.. tadi Luhan sunbae menyuruhku untuk membantunya membawa buku-buku ke perpustakaan" Jawabnya enteng. Jongin yang mendengarnya semakin tersulut emosi. Ia menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Ia menatap tajam Sehun dengan alis berkerut dan rahang yang mengeras.

"Sialan. Jadi kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk menemani Luhan?!" Tanyanya emosi yang malah membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Mati saja kau! Aku membencimu!" Teriaknya tepat didepan wajah Sehun. Ia melenggang pergi sebelum tangan Sehun mencekalnya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Kau salah paham, sayang" bisik Sehun seduktif.

"Apanya yang salah paham?! Kau meninggalkanku hanya karena menemani Luhan. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini penakut? Lalu kenapa kau -mpftttt"

Mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengoceh dibungkam dengan bibir Sehun membuatnya terkejut. Seolah terhipnotis, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Jika sudah begini, bagaimana ia bisa menolak? Bagaimana ia bisa marah pada Sehun kalau ia selalu luluh jika Sehun sudah menciumnya? Ck. Tipe tsunder sekali kau Kim Jongin.

" _HAPPY ANNIVERSARY_ OH SEHUN DAN KIM JONGIN~~"

Teriakan memekan telinga itu membuat Jongin terkejut dan melepas ciuman Sehun. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang berkumpul mengerubunginya dan Sehun sambil membawa banner berukuran sedang bertuliskan ' _Happy 2nd Anniversary_ _Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin_ ' dengan foto mesra mereka yang sedang berpelukan di banner itu. Pipinya memanas dan ia tak bisa berkutik lagi.

" _Happy Anniversary_ yang kedua, sayang" bisikan Sehun menyadarkannya. Ia memandang Sehun masih dengan ekspresi _innocent_ -nya hingga salah satu temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dengan membawa kue tart berselimut krim cokelat yang terlihat menggiurkan ditangannya. Ditambah lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan tulisan yang sama seperti yang ada di banner tadi.

"Saatnya meniup lilin~~~~" ujar Baekhyun ceria.

"Ayo kita tiup lilinnya, sayang" ucap Sehun membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian mereka meniup lilin itu bersama diiringi tepuk tangan yang riuh dari teman-temannya.

"Maafkan aku mengerjaimu, Jong"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi tadi kau hanya mengerjaiku?" Jongin bertanya dramatis kepada Sehun. Matanya menatap Sehun menuntut.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan untuk pulang. Sehun dengen setia merangkul bahu Jongin yang tak cukup lebar dari bahunya itu.

"Ya begitulah.. Aku memasukkan obat sakit perut kedalam minumanmu tadi. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan sakit perut setelahnya. Kau pasti tidak akan berani untuk ke kamar mandi sendirian. Maka dari itu rencana ini kujalankan. Aku meninggalkanmu dikamar mandi agar kau ketakutan dan aku menyiapkan kejutan tadi untukmu. Oh, aku juga tahu jika hari ini semua guru ada rapat dan aku menyuruh seluruh penghuni sekolah untuk bersembunyi" terang Sehun panjang lebar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya kala Jongin juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun memandang Jongin yang juga memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang eum... aneh?

Seakan mengerti tatapan Jongin, Sehun segera melepas rangkulannya dan bersiap untuk berlari sebelum Jongin-

"YAK OH SEHUN SIALAN KAU! JADI KAU YANG MEMBUAT PERUTKU SAKIT HAH?!"

-berteriak.

Ia mengejar Sehun yang sudah cukup jauh dari pandangannya. Sehun berbalik menatap mengejek pada Jongin yang sudah lelah bahkan baru berlari beberapa meter saja membuat Jongin merenggut tak suka dan Sehun yang tertawa keras.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
